thawed
by Nevbot
Summary: i suck at summarys but after frozen a orphange burned downed with no explanation on girl was left in the building the queen and princess might of have found a new sister m for language will be an elsanna later please review thank you
1. Chapter 1

for any one who read my naruko fanfics i am sorry for takeing such a long break but i had band and had to get some suff figured out but i really liked frozen and now im starting some fanfics on it i will get back to naruko later but yada yada ya let's get to the fic i do not own frozen or any character from it.

it takes place 4 months after the events in frozen

shut up and get to the story

i would if you would not inturupt me elsa

fine stop pouting never

elsa's pov

i stirred from sleeping on my throne with anna siting next to me from some shouting coming from the hallway

my queen... queen... queen ah there you are and the princess i have some terrible news"

"what is it and make it quick" i said with a sharp tone

the orphanage it was burned to the ground this evening

anna sat up ohh my god did any one die

no but there is something strange

"what?" i said

all the kids made it out except for one girl

i thought you said no one died

let me finish anna

yes ma am she squeaked

she did not die but everything was burned except her bed with her on it they think she started the fire

bring her here i will speak to her with my sister it needs to have a royalty touch i said with so much sarcasm that i barely made it through the sentence

at once my queen

anna's pov

the child she was no more than 10 but she was still sacred and elsa could tell she stood up and walked over to the girl and got on one knee

"hey what is your name" she said with a grin that she hasn't seen since she asked her sister if she wanted to build a snowman

the girl replied "n-n-nat"

"that is a beautiful name nat"

thank you queen.

no you can call me elsa not queen

really

yes and tell me nat did you start that fire

do you really have powers

yes and stop avoiding the question nat did you start the fire

elisa stop being mean i scolded her

yes i did" both of our heads snapped to her

how" i asked

queen can you make a block of ice please

okay and it is elsa" she did

the girl screamed and fire erupted out of her hand and melted the ice

we both stood there in shock

you have powers

yes come with me esla took her hand

anna i will be in our quarters (yes they share a room like when they were kids)

ok sis

esla's pov

ok you are an orphan right

yes

well i have an offer for you we will adopt you if you let us help with your powers and you must tell me why you burned the orphanage down

it wasnt my fault do your powers mess up when your sad

yes

i had a panic attack and they went out of control

oh so is that a yesssssssss i said with a smile

yes esla

well now you can call me and anna big sis

ok sis

the door opened hey anna say hello to your baby sister

ahhhhhhhhhh she squealed and hugged nat "i always wanted to be a big sister "

im not a baby im 11

that made me and anna giggle it is late lets go to sleep

i was in the middle of the large bed and nat was laying on my left and anna was on our right they were both nuzzling on my neck and i think nat was purring and i slowly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

thawed ch 2

so sorry i didnt post last weekend so now i will be posting 2 today and that is all so sorry and thanks for it all

i dont own anything frozen and tangled none of it at all never

thanks for the support from the first chapter

"just get to the story already"

"no elsa i wont"

"you speak to your queen like that"

"and that is it im getting repunzle and her frying pan"

"fine"

"that's right go pout bitch "

"grrrrrrrrrrrr"

"esla never down "

"fine (cough) douche (cough)"

elsa's pov

my eyes opened and i looked down seeing my two sisters and i thoughts went evil instantly i used my powers and it started to rain ice cubes on the bed anna jumped up instantly but they just melted when they got near

im going to crank it up

it started to snow horribly and the temperature dropped and nat shuttered oh muwhaaaaaaa nats eyes opened

"esla be quiet and be my pillow"

"hukkkk she told you looks like we have a nother sleeper in the family"

"shut it anna nat get up it is time to set a date for your adoption into the royal family "

"can you start and i sleep in with anna she likes to sleep doesn't she pleese"

"uhhhh fine two hours and then i will wake you two up "

"anna jumped back into the bed lets go to sleep nat and pulls her in nat rested her hed on anna's shoulder and slept

_two hours later_

i opened the door and saw the two sisters sleeping

"seems so peaceful sad that i must do this i dropped the temperature to almost 0 they both shot up with blood in their eyes

"elsa"

"yes"

"why arent you running"she said with her hand on fire

we chased each other her with fire and me with ice

ok ok that is enough we are destroying the castle lets get you to become a member of the royal family

nats pov

i stood in front of the two thrones soon to be three in a red dress and hearde Natalie do you accept all responsibility and will serve this town of ardendale to your fullest extent and become the third in line for throne as the third princess of ardendelle

yes untill my last breath i will protect my home as a princess

as queen i decree that you are now and forever a princess of ardendelle also mine and anna's younger sister stand princess Natalie there was silence as i got off one knee and anna squealed and hugged me there was applause and feasting i sat next to esla and anna the wine was being poured i reached for it and got my hand slapped by anna and esla "your to young" they both said in unison i stuck out my bottom lip and gave them puppy eyes

"fine one and i meane one glass"

"yay " i hugged esla i tipped the glass up and the bottle was gone in 5 more minuets we stood well anna and esla picked me up "**if you will excuse us the princess has had way to much to drink and we are going**"

"OOOOUUUUTtttttsiiiiideeeeee" i drunkenly shouted

"we are going to get some air and then we will put her to bed

"IIII LLOOOVEeEE AAALLLLLL OOFFF yYYOOOU GUIIIIESSSSSSSS"

one man stood up "and we love you too princess now go to bed "that killed esla and anna they took me outside and i hurled into the bushes

normal pov

"anna i am going to clean her up and get her some pajamas we will meet you in the bedroom"

"ok esla"

esla taken her younger sister into a dressing room she shed her skin "essslaaaa iffff yooou waaanteddd tooo geeet innnn myyyy pannntssss yooouu neeeed toooo buuuuy

mmmmmmeeee aaaa driiiink firrrrstttt haaaaaahahahahhaha"

"nat you my dear are what we call shitfaced "

"noooooo yooooourrrr shhhiittttttffaccccceddd"

"any other time i would spank you but you dont know what your doing"

"ooooooooolaaaaaa lllllaaaaa baaabyyyyy"

she threw some under garments on nat and a nightgown and led her back to there room

"esssslaaaaaa kissssss meeeeee"

"no shut up and get in the bed"

"oooohhhh weeereeee goooinnng thhhereee meeeeeeooooowwww"

"she is sooooo drunk"

"aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa leeets cuuuuuuddddleee"

"fine get in the bed"

"yyyyayy"the lights were cut out

"heyyyy essssslaa"

"yes nat "

"letttssss fuuuuuuccccc"

"finish that sectence and i will spank you"

"kkkkk doooo itttttt yooooou woooonttttt"

"owwwwwwww"

she layed her head on anna and passed the fuck out

and that is chapter 2 thanks everone or noone becouse im writing these in batch leave some revues and yes my spelling is shit so yea

"they get it "

"god damn it esla if your not going to say something make it nice please"

"fine kit"

"when did you two start to get along"

"i dont know but it kind of scares me that she knows my nick name"

"i know ALL and kind of went through your computer you need to delete your history all that "

" ok that is enough esla they dont need to know that "

"what i was going to say fanfiction"

"ok shure"


	3. Chapter 3

thawed ch 3 i do not own frozen

welcome back people this wont be daily sorry but it is because i have way to much stuff going on tennis band and school i am thinking of getting the dragon speak thing then i might make it daily but for now it might come and go that is all wow no one intrusted me this time

"it was hard really hard"

that is what she said

"oh that is how it is going to be

watch it i have all the power here

"no you dont

oh really what you going to do no esla im sorry no

"get in the cadge

help me anna

you did this to your self

"esla here and i will be takeing over so here we go

my pov

i was up since 5 i havent been able to sleep lately i woke my sisters up around 8

"owww my head hurts essssslllllaaaaa"

that is what you get from drinking so much now lets go anna your in charge untill we get back

"you mean im queen"

untill i get back with nat

"where are you going to the ice castle to work on her powers

"you mean it "

yes get a coat

"really i can catch my self on fire"

ok but it is cold

"i will be fine"

ok lets go i took her hand and we set out to the castle

anna's pov

"as queen i decree 30 more minuets" i shouted at the person who was knocking at the door

"princess?"

no it is the queen

elsa

no anna i was left in charge now go away

my queen you have bisness to attend to"

FIIIINNNNNEEEEEE come in

the door opened and stepped through lets get to work

esla's pov

nat saw the castle and her jaw hit the floor

"it it is made out of ice

yep you going in or not she stepped in the door now you can work your fire power and only melt and not burn

so i can fire it up

yes you can go try to summon some fire in you palm

she started to shake her palm and she set herself on fire everewhere except her palm

"well you have powers that is a plus

one week later

nats pov

"anna we are back"

"i can use my powers now "

"good for you girl"

"i am so tired esla worked me to the bone"

"you need rest let me take you to the bed"

esla picked me up bridal style and i wrapped my arms around her neck and my head on her shoulder

esla

yes

can i have some alcohol

ok fine give me five minuets

she came back with a glass of clear liquid

drink it up

ok i tipped it back and blacked out

thanks that is all


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the misspelling the website changed and now it doesnt haave one built in hello all it is esla here kit is still in the cadge help me i have been here with no music shut up sorry esla can i come out now no see not so fun to get intruped is it esla sorry put the knife down as i was saying before kitty chimed in it is kit not kitty kitsune not cat FOX! wow i owe anna 20 she bet you would throw a bilitch fit i will hex you esla bring it i hate her no you dont huhhhh i will let you out but were in control now and you must say my name is kitty ok fine over two you my name is kitt..y _ esla layed next to her new sister and chucking water and rufies priceless annas eyes snaped open what i know you didnt say rufie anna no and she was beaten unchonshis ahh my work is done and she layed back down _ they woke late in the afternoon and esla desided that she would let nat sleep off the rufie and she has not spent time with esla she locked her sister in and left a note and a sandwitch so where to anna i think to the clothes shop cool the two tried on clothes for what seemed like hours and left around 3 to a bar esla doesnt yously get hammerd but when she does it is funny (there will be and eslanna seen coming up i will put in bold but kits computer is stupid and will delete everything if i go back ok go) give me what ever can kick my ass barkeep esla it is called bartender but i likes it i am fine with is ladys it sounds classy so red dragon shots i invented it my self yes and anna what do you want bottle of wine comeing up oh add a scotch to that i want to chace it down yes maam here you are he handed her a tray with a bottle six shots a glass filled with brown liquid and a tall glass lets find a table esla they sat in a bothe and esla grabed the first of her six shots and tiped it back and six later she barly remeberd the rest of the night after spilling her scotch over herself they went by a coffie shop it was almost 1 in the morning _ nats pov i woke up the sun was up so around 3 ish i didnt find esla or anna and saw a note GONE OUT WITH ANNA LOCKED DOOR LEFT FOOD WORK WITH YOUR POWERS BYE SEE YOU L8R ~ESLA i looked down and saw a ham sandwitch damn it esla you know im vegatarian welp im going to find her stash and started to look around no not in her sock drawer after looking for a while through the drawers really the last mother fucking drawer i fucking check has wait what is this i picked up a note nat i have marked the bottles no drinking unless anna or i give it to you and i will know ~esla geese esla i can have no fun i am just going back to bed _ at the coffie shop (this is going to be kind of hard to read it will be slurred speach becouse we were both shit faced so warning rember bold eslanna skip if you want it is comeing ) annnnna ammmmm iiiiidrunnnnkkkk nooooooooo ssoooooo whhhattttuuuuuuu wannnnnnttttsss hhoooot chockkkkleetttss thhhhhaaaaattt whhhhaaat iiiimmmmm ttttaaaalllkiiinnng abbbbouuut so two hot choclate yeeeessss ok coming up they got there drinks and sat went out side and walked back to the castle (here it is ) esla riped the top off heeey annnna yeeeessss she put her finger into the drink and pulled out whiped cream and smeared it on the corner of anna's mouth whhhaat youuu dooingg iiii nneeeeddddedd annnn excuseeee foor wha muuummmmmm she slamed her lips to gether and opened her mouth drunkenly she pulled it apart oohhhh myyyyy goood iiimmm soooo soooorrry esla took off into there room and locked the door (THAT WAS IT IM NEW TO THIS ) hi esla AHHHHHHHAHHHHHH what WHHHAAAT tHHHEeEEEE fuuuuuuccccck your drunk come on lets go to sleep she tucked her sister in and layed on her sholder and went to sleep _ well is that good the next chapter will be pretty good someone will have a panic attack and there will be confronting will anna be pissed yes i still am see not so nice to be interupted shut up kit hufffff what nothing esla that is what i thought esla be nice fine mooommm so you kissed your mom shuddduppp 


	5. ch 5

hello all it is esla and i was wanting to start this yesterday but kits friends were here and we could not get shit done and it will be awesome i am going to upload 5 for the next 5 days counting today and they wont be batch so send me a pm or a revue and i might add it :) _ middle of the night around 2 ish eslas pov i woke to the sound of heavy breathing i dont really know what time i rolled over to a nat in fetal possession i reached over and she was in full ready to kill face nat you ok i didnt do it what didnt you do kill them im not a monster she said with tears in her eyes baby come here i gave her a hug and she cried into my shoulder till she fell asleep _ annas pov zzzzzZ zzzzzZ zzzzzZ zzzz... _ that morning i woke from out side the door to our bedroom and came to a realization from what happened last night we need to talk about it i shouted while banging on the bedroom door esla quickly opend the door SHHHHHHHH nat is asleep she had a panic attack last night what over i dont know we need to talk fine meet me in the garden in five minuets ok thank you _ five minuets later esla over here what did you want to talk about what happened last night it was because i was drunk no it was not i know how you kiss when it is just because your drunk i remember last October damn fine i will admit i have feelings for you it is sick and disgusting but i love you anna i just wanted to hear you say that what esla i love you two _ sorry for the short chapter but more tomorrow 


	6. Note

Hello all esla here and this is more of an update than a chapter and the reason for that is a kit didn't wake up until like 4 ish and had to do so much shit so here is some info on him He is a witch (a unisex term) he is trained in several martial arts ninjutsu karate exc He skates and fell on his ass repeatedly yesterday can't fucking grind and is really SUBMISSIVE! I fucking heard that esla Ok what was she doing before I got here ok well so se you tomorrow 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for yesterday everyone I was tired from skateing I am getting a new longboard I have been talking to Elsa and we agreed that we are making some changes to nat you will see as what the panic attack was about well Elsa you can take over ps my ears fucking hurt going up to a 10 makes them swell so badly Hi all well kit told you here we go _=_=_ Nat's pov Nat you up Huh she said with a horrid bed head Ummm I think you need to look in the mirror Ok AHhhhhhhhhhhh why do I have fangs ears and a fucking tail And horrible bed head we need to go see the trolls What?! Oh just come on Anna is outside "I need a hat and i don't know maybe some pants" she said while flinging her hands up Blood came from her upper cheek wow wand my nails are sharp After concealing my new "features" Anna led is to Kristoff's new sleigh Where is he Almost as she said that he came up from the hill What's up Take us to your family Why did Elsa hit you again" he said No it is nat" Anna said Oh and what happened Oh well let's see"I growled Nat down hahaahahha that fits now Grrrrr Ok fine I'll admit that was a cheap shot Let's just go I said as I hoped into the sleigh _ In the woods Where is everyone it is just rocks I told you he is crazy" I whispered to Anna hat and Just sit meaaaaaa" No just no" Where is grandfather"he said Here Can you help with her "he pointed to me What is wrong and who is that That is the new princess Did she get struck Elsa take over No she didn't this is why we're here " she ripped my hat and gloves off Oh I have only seen this in textbooks" he walked over to me Now dear when did this happen This morning Did you have a shock or a panic last night Yes a panic attack Odd how old are you 15 I guess Yes Ha you are a kitsune do you have any powers Yes Let me see I summoned a small fireball NAT I TRAINED YOU BETTER I pumped more kick Ahh a kitsune no hi What A fire fox Normally it takes a kitsune 100 years to take a human form as yourself but Elsa's training got you ready _ Revue thank you all peace 


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7 hey this one a day thing is killing me I have writers block to hell so this is kind of forced so with out further ado here it is ch 7 _ So I'm a what A kitsune So I'm a fox spirit Yes And how do i make my tail go away You can't Well then I just wear hats and make up Yes Well let's go back to the castle _ At the castle Nat come" out said Anna No I'm not wearing that You are tomorrow is your birthday and we are havering a ball No Yes No Yes Fine give it fucking to me It was a floor length pink ball gown with a image of a fox And when you spin it looks like it's running I don't like pink I don't care You're mean So I want to bite you Meoooow Esla walked in What are you wearing Yea Anna picked it It is cute Not you to Yep - Sorry for the short chapter this is killing me 


End file.
